


The Moon and Stars

by yamashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamashi/pseuds/yamashi
Summary: There was two, and then one.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	The Moon and Stars

My best friend and I  
Were like the moon and stars  
He stood out the most  
But people knew I was still there  
Some preferred him  
Some preferred me  
But in the end it didn't really matter  
We preferred each other

He was the moon to my stars  
I was the stars to his moon  
He was something I aspired to be  
He was the one to spark everyone's interest  
While I stood there in a shadow  
Not like the shadow was bad  
I just do my work from behind the scene  
I was the only one to make him truly smile  
I was the cause for that twinkle in his eyes  
And that’s enough for me

I went to go visit the moon today  
But it felt  
Empty  
Because the one in the sky is not mine  
My moon left long ago

**Author's Note:**

> Posting bkak and tskym angst on the same day ik.. just started this acc so I wanna add stuff!! I'll make other things that aren't short, angst stories (I'll also try to do other fandoms), but take it anyways. Hope you enjoy ❦


End file.
